In the process of connectorizing optical fibers, a conventional ferrule is typically mounted upon the end portions of one or more optical fibers. Thereafter, the other components of the fiber optic connector assembly, such as the spring, the connector housing, the crimp body, and the crimp band, can be assembled. Although the ferrule is principally disposed within an internal cavity defined by the connector assembly housing, the front portion of the ferrule protrudes beyond the connector assembly housing or is otherwise exposed. Consequently, the end portions of the optical fibers that extend through the optical fiber bores defined by the ferrule and that typically protrude slightly beyond the front surface of the ferrule are also exposed following assembly of the fiber optic connector assembly. By mating a pair of fiber optic connector assemblies such that the front surfaces of the ferrules are either brought into contact or are at least disposed proximate one another, the end portions of the optical fibers upon which the fiber optic connector assemblies are mounted will generally be aligned such that optical signals can pass therebetween with a minimum of attenuation.
Initially, single fiber ferrules were developed for mounting upon individual optical fibers. These single fiber ferrules typically have a cylindrical shape and define a single optical fiber bore extending lengthwise therethrough. In order to mount the single fiber ferrule upon an optical fiber, an adhesive is introduced into the optical fiber bore defined by the single fiber ferrule and the optical fiber subsequently inserted into the optical fiber bore. Once the adhesive has cured, the single fiber ferrule is securely mounted upon the end portion of the optical fiber.
While single fiber ferrules are extremely useful and commonly utilized in a variety of applications, a growing number of applications demand the optical interconnection of a plurality of optical fibers. As such, multifiber connectors have been developed that include multifiber ferrules for mounting upon the end portions of a plurality of optical fibers to facilitate the interconnection of a plurality of optical fibers. Additionally, a number of applications require that the ferrule have a substantially rectangular shape in lateral cross-section. Like a cylindrical ferrule, a generally rectangular multifiber ferrule defines a plurality of optical fiber bores through which the optical fibers extend. Unlike a cylindrical ferrule, however, adhesive may not initially be introduced into the optical fiber bores prior to inserting the optical fibers therethrough. Instead, the generally rectangular multifiber ferrule can define a window through which at least a medial portion of the optical fiber bores is exposed. As such, the end portions of the optical fibers can first be inserted through the optical fiber bores and adhesive can then be introduced through the window defined by the multifiber ferrule so as to secure the end portions of the optical fibers within the multifiber ferrule once the adhesive has cured.
In many instances, as part of a fiber assembling process, it would be desirable to preassemble at least portions of a fiber optic connector assembly. In this regard, the various components of a multifiber connector assembly could be preassembled prior to mounting the fiber optic connector and, in particular, the multifiber ferrule upon the end portions of a plurality of optical fibers. As such, the multifiber connector could be preassembled in a factory setting and then shipped to the field.
While a variety of fiber optic connectors including various ferrules have been developed, the need still exists for improved multifiber connectors and improved methods for assembling a multifiber connector. More specifically, a need exists for improved optical fiber connectors with an enhanced bonding capability to inhibit or prevent the removal of the optical fibers from the connector once assembled together.